


Idiot

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Cosimo is not better, Fyr is a moron what can I say, M/M, sorry - Freeform, they will be okay in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: When he asks about the amulet, Flick looks guilty, and his brain screams at him to say something, anything to get that look off her face, but Fyr is silent.





	

When he asks about the amulet, Flick looks guilty, and his brain screams at him to say something, anything to get that look off her face, but Fyr is silent. He can taste copper on his tongue, his heart is beating way too fast, and he realizes that even if he knew, he would not change his mind. Wanting to save her was not wrong, although maybe the way was bad. He is an idiot, of course he is, and a heartless one at that.

  
Because he is glad.

 

Fyr worries about Cosimo, of course, but it is hard not to be. It is selfish, truly. He is glad that they lived, that the only thing destroyed was the amulet, yes. But the echo of a memory is stronger, Cosimo's voice strangely stern as he says: "if you want us to be over, give me that amulet back yourself." Fyr remembers dreaming about it, time after time, waking up alone, so far from home.

  
Now, no matter what, he never will have to give it back.

  
(When the ring touches his hand and the connection snaps into place, he holds the tears with all his might. At first, he can only feel that Cosimo is alright.

  
Then, when he reaches out... He missed him so much.)


End file.
